The present disclosure relates to a wireless power transmitter and a wireless power transmission system.
Wireless power transfer technology has been widely used in the chargers of various communications devices, including smartphones and several home appliances, and is a technology having a very wide range of applications, and may be used in the field of electric vehicles, or the like, in the future.
In wireless power transmission technology, a magnetic induction scheme and a magnetic resonance scheme have been developed. The magnetic induction scheme according to a wireless power consortium (WPC) standard uses a frequency of 110 kHz to 205 kHz, while the magnetic resonance scheme according to an alliance for wireless power (A4WP) standard uses a frequency of 6.78 MHz.
A scheme incorporating both the magnetic induction scheme and the magnetic resonance scheme has also been developed. For example, a technology allowing for long distance wireless charging using a magnetic resonance operation in a magnetic induction scheme using a frequency of 110 kHz to 205 kHz has been developed.
Meanwhile, power may be supplied to a plurality of wireless power receivers using a single wireless power transmitter. However, according to the related art, it is impossible to selectively charge only a portion of the plurality of wireless power receivers.